


冬日战士在九头蛇中大致都经历了什么？

by Joykay



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 04:41:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21093575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joykay/pseuds/Joykay
Summary: 巴恩斯中士：“谢邀。”





	冬日战士在九头蛇中大致都经历了什么？

**Author's Note:**

> Cp：盾冬
> 
> 分级：NC/17
> 
> 字数：2.2k

如题，最近关于冬日战士的游行很多，但作为一名心理系学生，对他的了解仅限于巴恩斯中士，所以对巴恩斯中士在九头蛇内部遭遇很好奇，不知道有没有人可以回答一下我，谢谢。

冬日战士V：

谢邀@百发百中

是冬日战士本人，一直以来都没有接受过这方面的采访，今天偶然打开这个软件，发现朋友邀请我回答这个问题。事先声明，由于我的记忆恢复的不是很完整，只能简单描述记忆比较深刻的事，回忆的时候或许心情起伏很大，文笔也很不佳，所以这样一篇混乱的回答，希望对你有所帮助。

首先是感官剥夺，我相信大部分特工或者战士都经过这方面的训练。九头蛇将我扔进没有任何光亮的小房间里，屋子的墙壁上铺满了厚厚的隔音板。最开始，我还积极地安慰自己，劝自己振作，我坐在小屋子里，大声地唱着所有自己知道的歌，或者是什么其他的旋律，后来我试着在地上做仰卧起坐，或者是俯卧撑什么的，但嗓子总有嘶哑的时刻，力气也一定会有用完的那天，我只能精疲力竭地躺在地上，最开始我只能听到我的心跳，然后是我的胃，因为饥饿不断收缩着，然后是我肠子缓慢蠕动的声音，我开始幻想，如果我将手指伸进腹腔，是不是可以扯出我滑腻而灼热的肠子，它们足够强韧吗？可以勒死我吗？会不会中途破裂，流出粪便呢？我幻想着那种场景，甚至笑出了声。

再后来，我甚至能听到自己颈动脉和脉搏在缓慢跳动；我的眼前出现了大片大片的彩色，好像有无数种不同颜色的火在冷冷地灼烧我，再然后，我开始认为自己听到有人唱歌了，我想起了自己的妹妹，对，我有个妹妹，她叫蕾贝卡，小时候她总在我的床边为我唱歌。我感知不到时间，我不知道那是什么时候，这时候，一团金色的烟火在我的眼前炸开了，金色，是史蒂夫头发那样亮眼的金色，他会试着来营救我吗？我不知道当时自己在想些什么，总之，我惊恐又冷静地发现自己勃起了，我试着将手放到我的生殖器上，可不管我再怎样努力，我再怎样哭喊着他的名字，都射不出来——那真是太痛苦了，再然后，我记得我迷迷糊糊地躺在地板上，觉得什么都无所谓了，我开始憎恨一切，憎恨九头蛇，憎恨战争，憎恨我不肯发泄的生殖器，憎恨我仍在跳动的心脏，甚至，我开始憎恨史蒂夫。然后我似乎是昏过去了，因为我什么都想不起来了，我只记得我再醒过来的时候，已经不在那个小屋子里了。

但这不代表我这段痛苦而黑暗的生活就此结束，相反，每当我日后的学习有疏漏，抑或是执行任务时出了偏差，我宁愿被电击，也不愿听到我的负责人，抖动着薄薄的嘴唇，说出那几个单词“将他送去黑屋禁闭。”

哦，电击，将我的脑子搅得一团乱的好哥们，经常陪伴我的老伙计。根据我最近的了解，一些精神病院仍然在采用高强度的电疗，希望以此治好病人，但史蒂夫也告诉我，一些合理的电击疗法被运用于抑郁症等精神疾病的疗法，希望现在的人可以好好利用它。

永远不要认为电击给你带来的只有肌肉的痉挛，发黑的太阳穴，和难以发挥效应的海马体。事实上，最初接受电击的时候，我像个可怜虫，被扒光了全身的衣服，死死地扣在那张实验床上难以挣扎，通电的那一刻，从你身体里溢出的，除了惨叫，还有失禁喷发出的尿液和粪便，没错，我会失禁，这段记忆模糊而清楚，看不清脸的实验人员围在我的实验床边，无影灯，似乎是叫这个名字，它尽职尽责地照亮着我身体的每一处，我无所遁形，我会哭，会流出口水，口角歪斜地求他们放过我，可他们只会皱着眉头、撇着嘴，告诉我的负责人员，今后不要再给我正常的食物了，给我注射基本的葡萄糖就可以了，不然秽物会弄脏试验台。

然后，然后是什么呢，哦，是性虐待，前苏联有这样一个组织，叫做“红房子”，他们为了防止女性特工，会在她们十八岁的时候送上一份礼物，名字叫做“永远的少女”：切除她们的子宫，为了防止她们在任务中不小心怀上孩子，因为“无谓的母爱”而导致任务出现偏差，然后再选取这些间谍中优秀而强大的，给她们按时定期注射激素或是血清——使她们一直年轻，处在身体最佳情况，而那些被抛弃的，则像猛然被扔进冰雪中的温室花朵，快速地萎谢了。为什么我会这么了解这些？或许是因为我曾经也是这恶的一部分，我是她们的教官。

至于我，不会怀孕的男性，这项任务会在电击中完成，懂了吧，他们不止会电你的脑子，还有你的生殖器官，不得不说，这一招相当好用，我就像巴布洛夫的狗（似乎是叫这个名字，你要知道，俄罗斯人的名字总是复杂难记的），每一次，每一次的高潮中，我的小腹肌肉会猛然抽紧，大腿会剧烈地抽筋，脊椎像被注射了冰水，凝结似的疼，我的大脑一片空白，我会发出尖利而短促的嚎叫声，然后这个过程会再重复一次。

那些被大多数人恐惧的注射药物，或者是毒打，又算的了什么呢？不过是一时的浑浑噩噩或疼痛，或者是被他人当做出气的沙包，我早习惯了。

我永远不会感叹自己往昔的悲惨，也不会忘记自己手中的罪恶：“冬日计划”执行了七十多年，俘虏中最终存活下来的只有我一个，我希望你们记住没有受住感官剥离，绝望中杀死了自己的，电刑中由于身体没有遭遇过药剂强化，没有撑住，因为痉挛或心脏停跳而去世的，在毒打中失血过多，没有得到及时抢救而死去的所有战士们，直到生命的最后一刻，他们都忠于自己的祖国，忠于了自己的灵魂。

我希望你们不会忘记这些历史，或许你们脚下的某一寸土地中，都曾浸满我们的战士的鲜血，我希望世界安定，和平永驻。也希望大家可以积极帮助有过类似心理创伤的人。

人性中的恶不可小觑，但我总是希望善能站在上风，战争是政治家们博弈的游戏，但我想让你们知道，或许我们这些普通人，或许也有撼动棋盘的能力。

**Author's Note:**

> 是即兴短打，简要的描述了冬在九头蛇中的经历，也属于一种科普了（？）  
喜欢的话请给我kudos和评论吧！


End file.
